Cheater!
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: Cheater!Sia x Kaede


(Sia's POV)  
I sat up and rubbed my cloudy, tired eyes and groaned and turned off my alarm.  
"Last night was a disaster.." I rubbed my eyes again and put my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly got up. I took a big yawn and stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a outfit and put it on a stool then walked over to my drawer and pulled out underwear and started taking all my clothes off. I put on my underwear and then put on my outfit and smoothed it out and looked in the mirror and gasped to how messy my hair was. I quickly went over to my dresser and grabbed my brush off the top of it and started quickly brushing my hair in front of the mirror aswell as wiping my face off with my spit and cleaning it off. I continued brushing my hair until all the tangles were out and sighed happily and put it into two braids, lately I've gone quiet. After my dad started abusing me I decided to go mute, it really started after he screamed at me to shut up.

"Okay...I look okay now.." I smiled at myself then quickly frowned knowing if he walked in he would call me a nut and ask what the hell I was smiling at.  
I walked into my bedroom bathroom and applied a bunch of deodorant knowing I can't shower, I woke up later and now can't. I then washed my face and cleaned my ears.  
I then walked into my bedroom again and grabbed a pair of socks out of my drawer then closed it and sat on my stool and slid them on along with a pair of close by shoes.  
I grabbed my backpack and slid it on my back.  
I decided on not grabbing something to eat today, afraid my father would hit me. He usually is sitting in the kitchen right now and drinking coffee, knowing him, he would.

I walked down the stairs quietly and exited through the side door quietly. I started walking to Nerine's, my girlfriends home. She's very shy and sweet, she was raped recently. Makes me sad still. I frowned thinking about my girlfriend being raped by a complete stranger, made me disgusted.  
I arrived in under eight minutes and knocked on her door.

The door opened and out came Nerine looking beautiful like always. I smiled at her and waved at her greeting her. "Hi! Are you ready to leave for school? Or are you not going?"  
"Oh I'm going, just lemme grab my backpack okay? Stay right here!" She turned around and quickly grabbed her backpack off the coat rack and walked out the door and shut it behind her. She slid it over her shoulder and we started walking to our school.

"Do you think we should go on the bus instead?" I asked her looking half at her grinning, she puts me in a good mood always. "No its fine!" She waved me off smiling bigger, wonder how she can smile after she got raped.  
We started walking faster to the school passing corner after corner and going through a few crosswalks almost at the school.  
"Do you think we should go on a date later today?"  
"I don't know if I can Sia, but I'll check my schedule if I can, okay?" She replied to me softly like always.  
"Okay..." I replied back already feeling passed. I frowned and hid my frown by looking the other way.

We arrived at the school seven minutes later and I sighed and sat down on one of the benches and then Nerine sat next to me. We both low-key panted happy we arrived and taking our break like we should, we'll overwork ourselves if we don't take care of ourselves, afterall we aren't humans!  
I smiled and turned to my girlfriend and held her hand to my face. "I love you, Nerine."  
She blushed like I thought she would and held my hands tightly and cuddled me. "I love you too, Sia." I sighed relieved, we've been together for so long and if we don't continue to bond I'll need a break, don't think that's going to happen though thankfully.

We smiled at eachother and got up and started walking into the school hand in hand. I got a little depressed and frowned because we would leave contact soon because we have to go to our own classrooms.  
We walked through the walkthrough and went to our shoe lockers and separated and started changing our shoes.  
After I changed I went over to Nerine and hugged her from behind. "Love you! Going to class!" I then let go of her and started walking to algebra class very neutral.

XOXO

Nerine slowly got up out of her seat, she was sitting in her third period classroom and getting up to ask the teacher for a bathroom pass. Nerine briskly walked over to the teachers desk and put her hands on the desk and looked her male teacher in the eye, she couldn't help such actions for she was raped by a male. "May I have the bathroom pass sir?" Her male teacher then nodded and reached into his desk and pulled out a grey bathroom pass and handed it to her. "Be back quickly or you'll miss the next slideshow." She nodded quickly and took the bathroom pass and quickly walked out of the classroom, the door was already open.

As Nerine walked through the halls she began to have a Androphobia attack. She began to hold her arms crossed and quickly circled around some male students who were in the hallway for some reason and walked quicker to the female bathroom. "I feel afraid.." She muttered then turned one more corner and walked into the female bathroom and entered the first stall.

After she finished her business in the stall she unlocked it and went immediately to the sinks and began to wash her hands. After she finished washing her hands she walked over to the towels and began to dry them, she then quietly threw away the paper towel and walked back to class immediately beginning to cross her arms again in fear of boys touching her.

Once Nerine got to the classroom she quickly dropped the pass on her teachers desk and went to her desk and started her schoolwork that was unfinished.

The school day was over and Sia was walking out of her classroom, she was thinking about her recently turned abusive father a lot, she was teary eyed and very sleepy, she didn't have much sleep the night before, he turned on the tv to loud, it seemed on purpose to her.  
As she turned the corner to the shoe lockers she bumped into someone lightly, she looked and saw it was her girlfriend Nerine, she smiled at her a waved a little and faked most of a smile. "So.." Sia said to Nerine thinking about going on a date after school with her. "Hi!" Nerine said quickly already changing into shoes. "Do you wanna go on a date today? Like on a walk or something..? Or to a movie? I don't have money right now.." "Um, I don't think I should be out today anymore than I can avoid, I had androphobia attack today and I don't know if it is healthy for me.." "What is that?" "A fear of men attack, because I got raped.."

"Oh..." Sia set down her stuff and began to open her locker thinking more about her girlfriend and trying to get away from thinking about her father. She completely opened her shoe locker and she grabbed her shoes and began to change. "So is that a no?" Nerine turned to her girlfriend with a frown and nodded thinking she was seen and went back to finishing changing. "Huh?" "I said no, I thought you saw me shake my head." "Oh.." Sia then frowned and changed quicker not wanting to any longer spend time with Nerine that day and picked up her bag and shut her locker. "I'll be going now.." She then quickly walked out and decided on walking home.

"Maybe that was harsh.." Nerine said watching Sia walk away and begin to vanish. She finished getting her shoes put away then shut the locker and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the front of the school and began to walk to the bus's deciding Sia probably doesn't wanna walk with her to their homes.

"I wish when I went out with someone they would actually date me and not be my ignored buddy..!" Sia mumbled feeling very depressed now. "I wonder sometimes if she is cheating on me..Barely holds my hand.." Sia held her backpack to her chest and hugged it as if it were a person. "I wanna go home to a dad that loves me..Not that suddenly changes and hits me and drinks.." She frowned further then suddenly came to a complete stop. "Maybe dad is in heat and needs stuff..Yeah maybe that's it.." Sia then shouted out a question. "Do angel fathers act abusive when in heat?!" Everyone turned to her and most shrugged but the other nodded then continued walking away. "Probably..I mean it was indeed so random.." She smiled then continued to try to cheer herself up.

She continued walking and got to a crosswalk and pressed the button waiting for the green light to show she may walk across safely. "Maybe I freak him out aswell, I mean I am indeed in puberty and he kinda seems like he is in heat.." She then shook her head lightly very disbelieving of the thought her father was in heat. She stared across the street and saw the light still slowly turning green. "I hate traffic with a passion..." She muttered to herself. After around thirty seconds the light began to change and then blinked and did. Sia walked across the street and turned another corner already almost home.

"I think I will just immediately ask dad if he is in heat, if he is i'll go stay with someone else and just fucking leave him alone..." Sia smiled and thought she should also grab something for her father since he appeared to be in angel heat.  
Sia walked all the way home after the thought left her mind in complete silence and began to feel better already after thinking her dad was in heat after so long.

"I'm home!" Sia said as she opened the door to her home, she set down her backpack and set it next to the door and turned around and shut the door. She then got her shoes off and put them next to the door like she was taught. "Dad?! Are you in heat?" Sia yelled and began checking for her father, she immediately began looking in the living room and found him there. "No! Why?" "You act like it to other angels, I asked this morning if the way you act is normal and they said it is like heat." "Well I don't think I am." "Okay, well just please know if you are just tell me whenever you want." Sia then walked upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She felt a little cheated on still by Nerine and decided she needed to not talk to her anymore today. "I feel weird tonight..I'm going to take a shower." Sia said all to herself.

She then got a towel out of her closet and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She then got into the shower and undressed behind the curtain like habit. She threw her clothes over the shower curtain rack and turned the water on and began to hum.

XOXO

Sia sat up late at night in tears, she had a dream of being murdered by her father.  
She sat up and went downstairs into the dim lit living room and went next to her father and hugged him, he was passed out. She cried into his shoulder like she used to and sniffled hard. She felt so lonely, she wanted someone to hold her back and connect with her.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, he felt weird by her crying on his shoulder, he didn't really like it, she was old enough not to have bad dreams to him. He slapped her a bit on her back to show her she should move and started sitting up, he felt cranky, she woke him up.

"Okay.." She moved quickly and went back to her room quietly, she felt so ignored she thought she just might be going into heat. She lied down on her bed and cried a little until she passed out.

XOXO

Kaede yawned and got up and stretched, she decided she was going to confess in front of Nerine today to Sia, she meant it only in a good way.  
She smiled and literally jumped out of her bed and washed her face feeling more awake, why she jumped anyways.  
She wondered if Sia was doing alright, she wasn't online much or talking much either, she hoped her crush confession helped, she didn't see why it would do anything else.

Kaede then quickly dressed herself and put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs completely ignoring Rin, she didn't like him anymore and was trying to show it. She walked out the front door leaving it open to show him she left, he probably won't get up in time either, but she didn't care.

She walked a few houses to her right and knocked on the door and was greeted by Sia who was about to walk out. "Wanna walk together?" She asked Sia happily. "Yeah.." She said back obviously depressed. "What's wrong?" Asked Kaede feeling depressed and grabbing Sia's hand and closing the door. "I feel lonely now.." "Live with me!" "Huh?!" Said Sia freezing.

"Why don't you live with me then? I have so much room and it would make me so much less lonely aswell, I like need you so much, I mean it Sia."

Sia blushed then squealed and hugged her friend, she felt so unabandoned by Kaede now, ruining Nerine's reputation a little bit, she wished her own girlfriend just said those words first, but she didn't. Kaede blushed and held her back, they paused their walking and decided to hug for a while and dropped their backpacks.

"So..Um.." Sia said patting Kaede's back awkwardly, she was getting unused to hugs. "I love you!" Kaede shouted shyly unaware by Nerine who was turning the corner now and heard and saw the embrace. Nerine marched over and pulled them apart angry in tears and slapped Kaede hard and knocked her on her ass. "What the fuck?!" Kaede screamed in pain and held her cheek in agony, she was a petite girl. Sia gasped and held her breasts completely offended and stared at Nerine angry, how dare she. "She literally fucking confessed, what the fuck Nerine. She was talking to me and you just assaulted her. Go away." She said to her girlfriend slowly as if she was stupid. "I am not stupid!.." Nerine said back sadly and walked slowly away going right back home.

"Sorry about that Kaede..." Sia said weirded out by Nerine in that minute still almost calm. "I'm fine.." Kaede said feeling embarrassed and looking down. "Do you still like me like that..?" "Yes!" Kaede screamed, Nerine still heard and teared up, she was listening around the corner. "Well...I totally think that is okay and accept." Sia smiled feeling confessed to. Sia then handed Kaede her hand and offered to help her up, Kaede took it and grabbed their bags on the way up. "Thank you so much..I think she ruined our friendship for sure..Darn." Kaede said kinda no longer caring for the woman who just struck her to the ground with her hand. "Shit. Well if it is I'm texting her later and telling her we are done." She then perked up her ears and walked away quickly and made Kaede come with her, they immediately walked into Sia's house.

"She was fucking listening to us, so fucking creepy, she had her ears perked up, know houses are not allowed though, thank god." Sia whispered to Kaede.  
Kaede gulped and looked away freaked out hiding her face. "Do you wanna pack and move or..?" "Yes. Wanna help Kaede?" "Yes please." Kaede responded shyly and followed Sia upstairs.

XOXO

"So..Do you like kissing? Have you ever tried kissing?" Sia asked Kaede blushing. "Well..Not really. I kiss myself sometimes though to cheer myself up though.." Kaede said blushing and brushing her hair shyly and looking away. "Well..Do you wanna..?" Sia said shyly "No.." Sia looked to her left and then decided to push Kaede against her bedroom door and locked it. "I think you lied..I mean I am e.t afterall.." She then leaned in and kissed Kaede softly. "I love you too...Don't care about Nerine now..In fact letting her feel our actions.." She grinned and did the hand motion and let her feel and heard a loud screech and smiled, she deserved it.

"She knows I cheated now, Kaede. You wanna fuck too? It's a thing we do in the e.t world when someone hurts someone precious and you like someone e.t."  
Kaede blushed deep crimson and glared in anger and pinched Sia's hip and screeched and stomped on Sia's foot, she never listens! "Well?" Sia said again unaffected by the hits. "Nope!" "You lied again lol." She said in her face grinning. "You..fine. But you lied to me before.." Kaede said being tsundere and stuttering nonsense. They then both heard Nerine stomp into Sia's house angry as hell.

"What the fuck." Sia said laughing while talking, she felt so intruded on. "Get the fuck out before I call the cops!" Nerine then stomped up the stairs and tried the first door she could, it was locked. "Hurry into my bathroom with me..!" Sia whispered and forced Kaede to walk quickly and mutely with her to the bathroom and then she locked the door behind them, refusing to turn on the light, they then got into the tub and Sia hid her smile, she felt right.

"Fuck you!" Nerine screamed knowing they locked themselves away from her, she then stomped down the stairs in tears feeling robbed and cheated on and walked out the front door. "Shh...She's playing run'd away." Sia whispered. It meant she pretended to leave and was planning on striking immediately. "So..Wanna kiss in the dark now?" Sia whispered into Kaede's ear, not letting Nerine feel and calling her a whore in animal. "Yes.." Kaede whispered and puckered her lips and closed her eyes believing the whole thing was so romantic.

They then kissed and Sia pushed her down gently on the bathtub and climbed on top of her, she felt lucky. "Mm.." Kaede moaned gently into Sia's mouth feeling dominated. "Fine!" Nerine screamed and pushed the door closed feeling like she lost, she then walked home arms crossed and tried to believe the lied. She smiled and walked the whole way home thinking it was a joke and no one heard. "So.." Sia said to Kaede who was blushing. "Wanna fuck?" "Nope!" Kaede screeched feeling weirded out by the question, she was a virgin.

Sia stood up and turned the light on and blocked the door and blushed, she was excited by a new girlfriend, one who wasn't raped. "So..Do you wanna make-out then?"  
"What's that?" "Not fucking, kissing. Different kinds of kisses." "Um..Sexual?" "Nope!" "Yes." So Kaede did the same thing she did before and puckered up and closed her eyes, excited to kiss her new girlfriend. "Cutie." Sia dipped her in the tub and kissed her gently and smiled into the kiss giving her a 'kissie'.

"Okay.." Kaede said shyly..

XOXO 


End file.
